A wierd position
by beautifulgirl043
Summary: Penny and Link are suddenly about to become closerbut not in a couple kind of way,in a way they have never imagined. And how will Seaweed and Tracy feel about it. Penweed, Trink,Prudy and MatthewLink's father.Hope you enjoy it, it is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

It was one regular day at Patterson Park High. Penny and Tracy had just arrived at school for another learning experiencing, (in which they call living hell.) They were at Tracy's locker getting her stuff until warm hands covered Tracy's (not surprisingly) it was Link.

"How's my best gal doin" Link asked

"Fine Link you?"

"I'm alright. O hey Penny" Just noticing her there

"Hi Link" Feeling left out that Tracy and Link are flirting with each other

"You know what I am going to look for Seaweed" Penny said, just as she was about to leave.

"You don't have to baby" Seaweed said, giving her a hug from behind her.

"O hey Seaweed, now I don't feel alone" Penny blurted out

"What?" Seaweed asked, giving her a strange look, along with Link and Tracy.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"So what are you doin today Pen?" Tracy asked

"You wanna come to the record shop later?"

"I can't. My mom wants to talk about something really important with me. You know she's been acting kind of weird lately, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you guys might be goin on vacation." Seaweed thought

"I don't think so. We haven't been on vacation ever since my mom and dad split up."

"Oh. How bout you cracker boy?" Seaweed asked smiling

"I can't. My dad said he has a really important dinner to go to, and he wants me to come with him."

"Maybe your dad is going on a date, and wants to let you meet the person." Tracy suggested

"Maybe. He hasn't been out for about 3 years since my mom took off."

"Well that's too bad. I guess it's me and Tracy then."

"I guess so." Tracy said

"I'll see you guys later then." Seaweed said. He kissed Penny and said good-bye to her. As Link did the same for Tracy, and the four took off.

"Hey Pen. You want a ride? Seeing that you're not going with Seaweed and Trace?"

"Okay sure. Thanks." Penny said

"No problem. Anything for my girls' best bud."

**5 minutes later**

"Thanks for drooping me off Link, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Link answered. Bye Pen

"Bye" she answered.

**Pingleton's household**

"Mom I'm home." Penny yelled

"About time hurry up and put on something…. NICE." Prudy smirked

"Mom are you okay. You aren't acting like yourself these days, I'm worried about you." Penny worried

"I'm alright Hun. just happy." Prudy said smiling and putting on something really nice.

'Hun. Since when does she call me Hun? And since when does she put on nice dresses. Nuh-uh, I am officially creeped out." Penny said running up to her room.

Five minutes later the Pingleton's were ready and on their way to leave. With Penny not knowing where she was going.

**Larkin's household**

"So dad. What's the big emergency? Who are we having dinner with today?" Link asked his father questiongly.

"You'll find out soon enough! Go put on one of your best tux, and meet me in the car don't take long." Links father Matthew demanded. Link agreed.

Link put on his tux not knowing where he was going, and wondering if Tracy was right about the whole date thing. Link will just have to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This one is starting at Motormouth records with Seaweed and Tracy wondering what was happening with Link and Penny. Hope you enjoy it.)**

At Motormouth records. Tracy and Seaweed were listening to tracks, and wondering what was happening with Link and Penny.

"Who do you think Link and his father are going to have dinner with?" Tracy asked Seaweed

"I don't know Trace. But it's not really our concern." Seaweed replied

"But, aren't you a little concerned about Penny, about what her mom might talk to her about. How about if she moves away because her mom doesn't want her to do date you." Tracy asked scared

"WHAT! That won't happen, not on my watch. Penny won't move away and leave me, besides; I don't think her mom has that much money to move away." Seaweed told Tracy not even thinking about a situation like that.

"Just saying. I guess we will find out tomorrow what happened between Link and Penny then." Said Tracy. She couldn't wait until she could talk to her friend and boyfriend tomorrow at school.

Prudy and Penny were on their way to a restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland. Prudy was smiling the whole way, and Penny got really creeped out. She didn't know why her mom was so happy, she hadn't been happy for so long, unless she found love, which was impossible for Penny to believe.

"Mom, where are we going?" Penny asked her mother

"You'll know when we get their." Prudy said still smiling

"Can you at least tell me why we have to dress up?"

"Because where somewhere really special please don't bug me Penny." Prudy said calmly, which surprised Penny.

"Okay." Penny murmured

"Alright, where here Hun." Prudy sad really glad

"Why are we at a restaurant?" Penny asked her mother

"I want you to meet someone really special to me."

"Who." Penny asked concerned

"You'll see."

"Alright were here Link. At one of the best restaurants in Baltimore, Maryland." Link's father said happily.

"So who are we meeting dad." Link asked

"Someone really special to me."

"Will I like the person were meeting."

"I don't know. I hope so." Link's father Matthew said

**In the restaurant**

"Hello. Welcome to Maryland's buffet. How may I help you?" The skinny, tall blonde woman asked

"Hello. Table for four please." Matthew said really politely

"Right this way." The blonde said.

"Dad. I thought we were just meeting with one person. How come you said table of FOUR." Link asked really confused.

"Because she's bringing someone else with her." Matthew answered

"Oh. So she's a she." Link asked really obnoxiously

"Yep." Matthew replied

"And there she is. My beauty" Matthew said dreamily

"What's her name?" Link asked his father

"Prudy." Link's father replied.

"Cool, that's Penny's mom's name. But I don't think that's Penny's mom."

"You know she did tell me she has a daughter named Penny."

"WHAT!" Link yelled

"SHH" The customers yelled

"Why are you screaming?" Matthew asked him

"O. No reason." Link replied hoping that his father wasn't right.

"Penny hurry up, and come on." Prudy yelled quietly not do disturb anyone who's eating

"Okay, I'm coming." Penny said

"Hey Prudy. What's happening?" Matthew asked her while giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Nothing much. You?" Prudy asked smiling

"Nothing much." He replied. "This is my son Link Larkin, Link this is Prudy, my sweetheart." He said dreamily.

"Oh, nice to meet you Link. You are a handsome young man." She said grinning

"Thank-you. Nice to meet you to ma'am." Link replied shaking her hand.

"Where's your daughter." Matthew asked her

"She should be coming soon. Oh, there she is." Prudy said

"Sorry I'm late mom, I had to stop at the bathroom." Penny said out of breath.

'It's okay Hun. This is my boyfriend Matthew, Matthew this is My daughter Penny Pingleton." Prudy said.

"Nice to meet you Miss.Pingleton." Matthew said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to sir." Penny said smiling.

"And this is my son Link Larkin, Link this is Penny Pingleton." Matthew said introducing the two teens.

"Link looked up and saw Penny standing there, and he was looking completely scared. Penny looked like she was about to faint. Then the two teens screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter, I'll be sure to update soon. Stay tuned for SOME Penweed and Trink soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I really enjoyed writing the second story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This one is going to begin taking place at the restaurant and then at the next day of school when Link and Penny are going to be avoiding this story and Seaweed and Tracy don't know why.)**

"Why are you kids screaming, you look like you just saw a ghost." Matthew said looking really embarrassed.

"Penny why are you screaming." Prudy asked her daughter

"I can't believe it. I am totally shocked." Link said in disbelief

"You're shocked. How about me." Penny said almost couldn't breathe

"What are you kids talking about?" Matthew asked Penny and Link

"Dad, this is Penny Pingleton." Link told his father

"I know, I introduced you two." Matthew said

"But, I know her already; I'm dating her best friend." Link said

"Oh, you're dating Tracy Turnblad?" Prudy asked

"Yes." Link and Penny answered

"Okay. So I guess you two no each other." Matthew said

"Yes we do. We hang… sometimes." Link replied

"So this might feel a little strange to you two then." Prudy asked

"Yes mom, it is." Penny said to her mom

"Well then, you two are just going to have to deal with it." Matthew said, not caring about how Link and Penny feel.

"But dad…" Link said shocked

"No buts Link. I gave you everything you want; now it's my turn to get something that I want. You understand." Matthew asked Link fiercely

"Yes dad." Link answered frowning

"Good." Matthew said smiling

"Everything that Matthew just said Penny, it goes for you to." Prudy told Penny calmly

"But you never gave me anything I want" Penny said hoping her mom didn't here her, but she did.

"Excuse me Penny Pingleton." Prudy said angry

"Nothing." Penny said quickly.

"Since everybody understands, let's sit down and eat." Matthew suggested

Everybody sat down. Prudy was beside Matthew and Link was beside Penny.

"What are we going to tell Tracy and Seaweed?" Link asked Penny whispering

"Well, I don't want to tell them anything just yet, we'll wait for a while, because I haven't recovered from the shock yet." Penny whispered back

"Me neither. So when will we tell them?" Link asked her

"Until were ready." Penny answered.

**An hour later**

Everyone had such a good time; they didn't know an hour has gone by.

"Well I guess Penny and I should head home. We had a great time, didn't we Penny." Prudy asked Penny, giving her a look so that she should say yes.

"Yes I did." Penny answered.

"Well, Link and I should be going to." Matthew said agreeing

"See you again Matthew." Prudy said smiling. He gave her quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. Have a safe drive dear. Bye Penny, nice to meet you again." Matthew said to Penny

"Nice to meet you again to Mr. Larkin." Penny replied

"Bye Link." Penny said to him. "Remember what I said about not telling Seaweed and Tracy." Penny whispered to him.

"I won't forget Pen. Bye, see you tomorrow." Link waved "Bye Mrs. Pingleton, it was nice meeting you." Link said to Prudy

"It was nice meeting you to Link. I can't wait to see you again." Prudy said

**Next day at Patterson Park High**

Penny was at her locker putting away her stuff. When Tract came out of nowhere asking random questions.

"What happened yesterday, what did your mom say, is she grounding you for life? Tracy asked quickly

"Hi to you to Trace." Penny said rolling her eyes

"Hey Pen I'm sorry. I was really worried about you yesterday." Tracy said to Penny

"I'm alright Trace thanks for worrying. How was Seaweed's yesterday?" Penny asked willing to know.

"It was fun. We listened to a lot of cool tracks, and hanging around with Lil. Inez." Tracy said.

"Oh. I wish I was their." Penny said

"Me to. So did Seaweed." Tracy said smiling

"I know. I missed him to." Penny said frowning

Tracy pretended she was clearing her throat.

"Don't worry, I missed you to Trace." Penny said smiling

"Thank-you. I missed you to. You still didn't answer my question." Tracy said just remembering.

"Oh ya. She wanted me to help her clean the house." Penny said smiling

"Okay. Whatever you say." Said Tracy

"Hey baby what's happenin?" Seaweed asked greeting her with a kiss

"Nothing. You?" Penny asked him

"Nothing. Just the same as Yesterday." Seaweed answered grinning

"Hey Trace. What's Happenin?" Asked Seaweed to Tracy just seeing her there. Guys are so blind to see other girls other than their girlfriends.

"Nothing Seaweed. It was fun yesterday wasn't it? "Asked Tracy to Seaweed knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Ya. It was a lot of fun. I wish you were there Pen." Seaweed told Pen

"Aww. I missed you yesterday to Seaweed." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Wow. Well I'm going to look for Link to see if he's here yet." Tracy said leaving quickly.

"Alright by Trace." Said Seaweed and Penny at the same time.

"So what did your mom need to talk to you about yesterday, you know, I'm not saying it's my business or anything, I'm just curious Pen?" Seaweed asked her hoping she wasn't going to get mad for being in her business.

"Nothing. I just had to help her clean up." Penny said hoping he would believe her just like Tracy did.

"Oh really. Okay." I thought she was going to talk to you about something to keep us apart."

"Me to. But she didn't." Penny said. "And I am happy about that." Penny said putting her arms around Seaweed's neck.

"Same here baby gal." Seaweed said giving her one last kiss.

**Tracy and Link's POV**

"Link… Link where are you." Tracy yelled down the hall

"Miss Turnblad. Please don't yell down the hall." Principle Glabber said

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Glabber." Tracy apologized

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." He said, and walked off.

"Where is Link?" Tracy asked herself

"Hey little darlin, what is going on." Link asked Tracy giving her a kiss

"There you are. Where were you? I goy in trouble for screaming your name down in the hall." Tracy told Link

"Really? What's going on are you okay?" Link asked Tracy worried

"I'm fine Link. What happened yesterday? Who was your dad's mystery date?" Tracy asked Link exited to know who he went out with.

"My dad's co-worker" Link answered. He couldn't think of a better answer.

"Oh, well I hope you had fun.' Tracy said "Let's go join Penny and Seaweed."

Tracy decided.

"Sure. No problem." Link replied

Link and Tracy joined Penny and Seaweed

"Hey Cracker boy." Seaweed said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"What's up Stubbs?" Link asked Seaweed

"Nothing. You?" Seaweed asked him

"I'm alright." Link answered

"Penny aren't you going to say hi." Tracy asked her friend

"Yah, baby?" Seaweed asked Penny

"Hi Link." Penny said stubbornly

"Hey Pen."

It was kind of weird to see each other at school since the dinner, and finding out their parents are dating.

"I got to go to homeroom. See ya guys later." Penny said and walking off

"Me too. See ya." Link agreed and followed

"What is up with them?" Tracy asked shocked they weren't speaking to each other.

"I don't know. Maybe something happened, and we weren't told." Seaweed replied

"Well I'm going to find out. One way or the other." Tracy said sneekishly

"Same." Seaweed agreed and walked off.

**(A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little long, I'll try to make the others shorter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be sure to update soon. Thank-you to those who wrote reviews.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: WOW! That chapter was really long, and exiting for me to write. This chapter is going to begin at lunch, and Seaweed and Tracy are going to try to get the truth out of Penny and Link, will they survive…)**

It was lunchtime at Patterson Park High, and Seaweed and Tracy were looking all over the cafeteria for Penny and Link.

"Do you see them Seaweed?" Tracy asked him

"Nope, No sign of them." Seaweed answered

"Well were going to keep on looking until we find them, I know their still in the school, so they better be here soon. OMG, how about if their cheating on us, right now. You know that they have been acting kind of weird around us." Tracy said really scared

"They are not cheating on us Trace, Penny and Link are not like that… I don't think." Seaweed said really unsure

"WHAT. I know Penny is not like that because I have known her ALL of my life, she would never cheat on you, she loves you too much, I can't believe I suggested something like that." Tracy said really upsetting that she would say something like that about Penny.

"Exactly Trace, we will find them." Seaweed assured, comforting her

"But what if Link is." Tracy said really worried

"Who cracker? I don't think so. I see how he looks at you Trace." Seaweed said trying to keep her happy

"But maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore because I'm too FAT."

"TRACE DON'T SAY THAT. He is crazy about you girl, don't ever doubt that." Seaweed warned her not to let her think about a situation like that.

"Thank-you Seaweed. You're a really good friend." Tracy said lucky to have him by her side.

"Thanks." Seaweed said smiling

"Oh, there they are." Tracy said pointing to Link and Penny

"I wonder what their talking about." Seaweed said really concerned

"Well were just about to find out, come on." Tracy said grabbing Seaweed to come on.

**Link and Penny's POV**

"There's Tracy and Seaweed." Point to their direction

"What should we say?" Link asked Penny really stressed out

"We'll just be ourselves. And if they ask what's going on, we'll say that we have to do a project together." Penny said trying to think of an excuse

"Okay. I hope that will work." Link said hoping it will

"Me to. But Tracy is a little bit gullible." Penny said smiling to know that she would get through Tracy.

"Hey you guys." Tracy said smiling

"Hey." Link and Penny said at the same time

"What's going on?" Link asked

"We could ask you the same question." Seaweed said giving Link a curious look

"Were doing nothing. Are you guys hungry, I'm hunger, lets go eat." Penny said quickly pulling Seaweed's arm

"Not soo fast baby girl, what's going on, and I want to know the truth." Seaweed said really serious

"Me to." Tracy said agreeing with Seaweed

"Well me and Link are doing a project together."

"Oh really?" Seaweed asked not believing anything that is coming out of her mouth

"Yes. And it's going to take us hopefully a month." Link said hopefully by that time their parents will break up.

"WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Penny yelled not knowing why Link said HOPEFULLY their parents will break-up.

"I mean that I don't want this assignment to take really long, and I hope it won't take us that long to finish it, and we don't have to worry about it anymore, don't you Penny?" Link asked mostly referring to their parents

"Yes. I guess I do." Penny said agreeing

"Okay, well we don't know what had just happened here, but were going to find out." Tracy said as if she was threatening someone

"Penny, you know you can tell me anything. We have been best friends since we were in diapers, please don't lie to me." Tracy said begging Penny to tell her

Penny looked at Tracy for a while. How can she lie to someone she knew her whole life. But then the words finally came out of her mouth

"I'm not lying Tracy. We really are partners for the science project." Penny said, really sorry for lying to her best friend.

"Okay. Fine Pen, I believe you" Tracy said

"I don't. Baby, please don't lie to me, it's not like were going to get mad or anything, we'll just talk it out with you guys." Seaweed said hoping that his "baby" will give in.

"Seaweed please believe me, we really are partners." Penny said not believing that Seaweed and Tracy will think that she is lying, even though she is.

"Okay, sorry to get you guys so worked up." Tracy and Seaweed apologized

"It's alright" Penny and Link said at the same time

Tracy and Seaweed left

"That was close." Link said quietly

"I know." Penny said "We have to make sure they don't find out, so we have to keep on going with this."

"Alright." Link said

**Tracy and Seaweed's POV**

"See, I knew something else is going on with them." Tracy said in surprise after overhearing Link and Penny say that they were lying.

"I can't believe Penny lied to us, she's not really a liar." Seaweed said also shocked.

"Were going to find out the truth, even if it hurts us." Tracy said in a mischievous way again.

**After school**

"What are you two doing today?" Tracy asked Link and Penny

"Link and I have t o do our project." Penny said from saving Link since he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Oh that's too bad. Well, I'll se ya'll tomorrow." Seaweed said waving at Link and Tracy and giving Penny a good-bye kiss.

"Bye Seaweed, I love you." Penny said dreamily

"I love you to." Seaweed answered back

"Later Trace, cracker boy." Seaweed said grinning

"Bye." Tracy and Link said at the same time

"Bye Link, see you tomorrow." Giving him a kiss, he kissed back

"Later baby doll." Link waved back

"I'll see you tonight Link… with my mom." Penny said

"See you at your house."

**(A/N: Link and Penny are little liars, see what happens next. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that it's long again; it's just a lot of fun writing this story. Please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Thank-you to all of you who wrote reviews, this is going to start at Penny's house with Link and Matthew there, and Link and Penny fell upset about lying to Seaweed and Tracy and feel they should tell them the truth, and then something shocking happens towards the end.)**

At the Pingleton household, Penny and her mom were getting dressed for Link and Matthew to arrive, and Prudy wouldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

"Mom, you really like this Matthew guy don't you?"

"I really wouldn't say like, I'll say more like LOVE." Prudy answered blushing

"REALLY mom, are you guys thinking of spending your lives together?" Penny asked

"Maybe…"

About 10 minutes later the door bell rang, and it was Link and Matthew at the door.

"Hello beautiful and hello Ms.Pingleton." Matthew said winking at Penny and kissing her mom on the check giving them both flowers. Winking must be some kind of routine in their family.

"Hello Matthew" Prudy and Penny both said at the same time

"Good evening Mrs. Pingleton, hey Pen." Link said

"Hey." Penny answered

"Hello Link, you two can come inside, dinner will be ready soon." Prudy said ushering them in.

"Well if you excuse me, I got to go check on the pot roast." Prudy said going to the kitchen, and Matthew following her

"And if you excuse me, I'm going to call Seaweed." Penny said on her way upstairs

"I don't think so Penny, you have 2 guests here, you could call him later… I think." Prudy said to Penny still unsure if she wanted Penny to date Seaweed

"Exactly Penny." Link agreed

"Link, you don't have to be rude son."

"Mmmhmm." Penny said back.

"So Penny, do you think we should have lied to Seaweed and Tracy I mean, we both respect them, and we know their not going to do anything bad, I just feel rotten inside." Link said looking really upset and worried at the same time

'To tell you the truth…me to. I can' stand lying to them either. I have never lied to Tracy my whole life, and I've known her since we were in diapers, and Seaweed…. I love him a lot, but it would be really weird to them and us that our parents are dating."

"True. So what do you think we should do?" Link asked her

"I think we should just tell them the truth… and hopefully they forgive us for not telling them sooner."

"Do you think they will?"

"I doubt that. They might think that were liars… and possibly cheaters." Penny said worried

"CHEATERS. Why would they think that were cheaters." Link asked scared

"They might have thought that we were having something…together."

"ILL." Link said really grossed out

"What is that supposed to mean…you would pay a thousand dollars just to make out with me… so you stop talking." Penny said really angry

"I wouldn't want to make out with you… that would be the most disgusting thing I would ever do in my life besides, I like making out with Tracy." Link said smiling

"I'm sure you do." Penny said smiling back

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS." Someone screamed in the kitchen. Link and Penny almost had a heart attack because of that.

"Mom… what happened are you okay." Penny asked worried, and shocked that she and Link saw her mom and Links dad in a make out session

"I'm better than alright sweetie guess what…. Matthew just proposed to me

Link and Penny looked REALLY shocked

"And I said yes." She said excitedly

"WHAT!!!" Penn and Link yelled at the same time

"Mom how can you do this to me, you can't marry someone else."

"Do you know what this means?" Link asked the both of them

"Ummmm…. That were going to be husband and wife?" Matthew asked

"No… it means that our life is over." Penny said pointing to her and Link

"But here's the best part Hun… that means you and Link are going to be step-siblings." Prudy said smiling

"OMG… I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT." Link said

"I'M SORRY YOU GUYS… BUT YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED." Penny said fiercely

"And why not?" Prudy asked Penny really upset that she would say something like that.

"Mom… Link and I can't be brothers and sisters, my best friend is dating him, and his friend is dating me, it would be too awkward for them… you know what I am." Penny said trying to knock some sense into Prudy and Matthew

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way you two… but you're just going to have to deal with it." Prudy said trying to calm down.

Prudy and Matthew left the room which made Penny and Link feel really awkward

"I can't believe what just happened here… our parents are getting…

"Married." Penny finished off for Link

"And were going to be…"

"Siblings." Link finished off for Penny

The two stood there not knowing what else to do… by tomorrow they will for sure tell Seaweed and Tracy what's going on

**(A/N: Well I hope ya'll like dat chapter… please review. The next chapter will be mostly focusing on the couples.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I don't know about ya'll, but I really enjoyed the other chapter, like I said in the other story, this one is going to be focusing more on the couples but Penny and Link still talk, and Seaweed and Tracy confront them both.)**

It was another regular day at Patterson Park High School, and Penny was on her way to her locker, and just passed by Seaweed and Lil. Inez.

"Seaweed look, there's your girlfriend, why isn't she saying anything to you." Lil. Inez asked her older brother

"I don't know she has been acting weird lately."

"Do you know why" She asked

"Well… actually I don't know for sure, I'm going to go see what's up." Seaweed said waving at his sister

While Seaweed was on his way to Penny's locker, he was thinking 'Why did she just stormed passed me like that, what has been bothering her lately'.

"Hey Pen." Seaweed said walking up behind Penny

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW LINK." Penny said screaming, until she found out she was actually screaming at Seaweed.

"Oh Seaweed I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said apologizing

"I know you didn't know it was me, you thought it was Link… why did you think it was Link?" Seaweed asked concerned

"NO It's not that I thought it was Link… it's because my brain isn't working properly this morning." Penny said not finding a better excuse.

"O. Kay. Seaweed said not believing her "Why did you storm right pass me and Inez without saying hi or something."

"I'm sorry Seaweed and tell Inez I said sorry to like I said, my brain isn't working properly.

"Alright."

"So… don't I get a good morning kiss or something?" Penny asked Seaweed blushing

"Of course… please forgive me."

"Don't worry… but make sure you never make that mistake again you hear me?" Penny asked still blushing.

"No problem" Seaweed answered giving her the sweetest kiss a guy could give a girl

"Hey you two lovebirds, get a room" They heard Tracy yell from down the hall

"Ms.Turnblad, how many times do I have to tell you stop yelling down the hall, if I have to tell you again, it would be detention for you." Principle Glabber said angry

"It's okay Tracy, you could hang out with me and my crew in detention and rock the school like we always do, I don't know what he's talking bout. He isn't cool like the rest of us." Seaweed said not even knowing what he is saying

"Excuse me Mr. Stubbs?" Mr. Glabber asked Seaweed really shocked of what he said

"Oh no. I'm sorry sir." Seaweed said apologizing really quickly

"That's okay you two, if I catch you guys again, you know what it would be." Principle Glabber said walking off

"Smooth move Seaweed." Tracy said to him

"Well, I'm always in detention anyways, so I really don't care."

"I don't know why, but I never get in trouble." Penny said sucking up

"What ever Penny." Tracy said rolling her eyes

"I know your joking Trace, so I'm going to let it slide."

"Not even a little." Tracy said not even exaderating

"OH. Are you mad at me Tracy?" Penny asked worriedly

"What does it look like?" Tracy said

"What did I do Trace?' Penny asked Tracy looking like she was about to cry.

"I can't believe you're really asking me that question… like you don't know." Tracy said sarcastically

"I don't Trace. Fine if you don't want to talk to me… I'll just leave. I'll see you later Seaweed." Penny said sobbingly

"Later babe." Seaweed said "Why did you say that to her Tracy?" Seaweed asked Tracy really mad

"It's just that I think that Penny may be having an affair with my boyfriend… cheating on you." Tracy said looking like she was going to cry to

"She wouldn't be cheating on us besides you shouldn't blame Penny, I wouldn't blame your boy." Seaweed said trying to make a point. They were soon joined by Link

"Hey what's happening you two?" Link asked kissing Tracy, and smiling at Seaweed

"Don't smile at me cracker… what are you and Penny doing?' Seaweed asked Link angrier then ever, I thought he said he WASN'T going to get mad at Link.

"Calm down Stubbs… were working on our project together."

"Ya… that's getting old cracker… me and Tracy heard the two of you say that you were lying to us." Seaweed said confronting him

"You did… uh-oh..."

"Now you can't say anything" Seaweed said knowing by the look on his face, he was lying

"I got to go Stubbs… Later baby doll." Link said rushing off

"The both of them are lying to us; I can't believe we trusted them." Tracy said bursting out in tears.

"I know… I still can't believe that they lied to us Trace." Seaweed said trying to fight back his tears.

Behind the wall was Penny and Link listening to every word they were saying, and they started crying.

"You know what you guys… it's time for you two to know the truth." Penny said coming from hiding

"Our parents are engaged… were going to be step-siblings" Link said confessing

"OMG" Seaweed and Tracy both yelled… and they both fainted

"Well that went REALLY well." Penny said trying to help Seaweed and Tracy up.

**(A/N: Finally they told the truth… but they did not take it very well, keep on checking for another update.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey ya'll, sorry it's been a while since I wrote, but I'm back with more excitement for you again, please review.)**

At the nurse's office at Patterson Park High, Penny, Seaweed, Link and Tracy were there to let the nurse check their heads to see if they were okay from when they fainted.

"Just leave the ice on your head you two, and you will feel better" The nurse assured both Seaweed and Tracy

"Alright Ms. Clarington." Seaweed and Tracy said at the same time. Not to long after, Ms. Clarington left the foursome started to have their earlier discussion.

"How come you didn't tell me anything Link, I thought you loved me enough to trust me, it just hurts me that you think I was going to get all upset and tell everyone in the school." Tracy said to her boyfriend sobbing

"I'm sorry Tracy… it was Penny's idea." Link confessed pointing at Penny who looked shocked to see that Link bailed her out.

"It was your idea baby? Why would you and cracker boy keep that secret from us, and then tell him not to tell us?" Seaweed asked his girl

"Great Link, now you got me in trouble by my boyfriend… I didn't tell because I didn't want you guys to feel awkward around us."

"But still Pen you could have still told me, you could always trust me I thought you knew that… we've been best friends since preschool, were like sisters." Tracy said to her #1 friend.'

"I'm sorry Trace… you to Seaweed; I will never hide anything like this from you ever again."

"Same here." Link joined in

"Good… so…. When is the big day?" Tracy asked really excited

"Yah, when is it."

"I really don't know… and I'm serious this time." Penny said reassuring them

"I don't know either… and I'm not lying."

"But we'll find out soon."

The last bell rang at the end of the day and Penny was on her way to her locker until she saw Link come out of the principle's office

"Hey Link… what happened?"

"This letter my dad left for me… it's for you to. It's about our parents wedding…it's in 5 months and after the wedding…were moving to Aberdeen." Link said really angry

"WHAT! But that's not even in Baltimore…why are we moving outside Baltimore?" Penny asked Link looking as if she was about to punch someone in the face

"He said because it will be fun to explore out of Baltimore."

"That's not good"

"It's not… I'm not keeping this secret away from Tracy and Seaweed"

"Me to." Penny agreed, and the two walked away from their lockers to go tell Seaweed and Tracy

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I might not update until around 2-3 weeks… remember please review, and keeping looking for another update.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Wow, I haven't updated in a long time, thanks for the advices.)**

Penny and Link were on their way to Seaweed and Tracy to tell them their news…and they were not really happy about it. While they were walking down the hall, they were thinking in their brains, 'why did they not ask us about it first…they just decided among themselves like we don't have feelings'

"I can't believe my dad he has never done anything like this before." Link knew he was right. He has dad always said that his opinion came first and what Link didn't like he will always respect his wishes…but this time he didn't even consider Link.

"I think my mom just wants me to get away from Seaweed…she never gives up, and I always feel upset about it because I love Seaweed with all of my heart, and I wouldn't like to be away from him for 1 day." Penny looked like she was about to cry when she made that statement. Ever since she pronounced herself a checkerboard chick on the show and her mom saw her make-out with Seaweed, she got into so much trouble, and was forbidden from seeing Seaweed again…but that didn't stop her from seeing him.

"Okay there they are…I hope they don't faint or anything again." Link said with a really worried look on his face

"Hey you two." Said Tracy as she kissed Link on the cheek and gave penny a hug, Seaweed also gave Penny a kiss. "What happened… you guys look really nervous, is everything alright." Tracy asked really nervous

"Ummm…no everything is not alright, were…" Penny was about to tell but then Seaweed cut her off with a kiss. "Look baby, we already know that ya'll parents is getting married."

"No Seaweed it's not that it something else." Penny said about to tear up, and from that moment Tracy knew that something was definitely wrong. "Penny are you okay what's wrong."

"Uhh baby doll…when our parents get married, were going to move." Tracy looked at him if though she was going to slap him for being that dramatic. "You mean to a bigger house but still in Baltimore right?" "And you're still gonna go here too right?" Asked Seaweed "this is going to be harder than we thought' thought Penny but she knew she had to tell them.

"Yes, we are moving to a bigger house but not here…. In Baltimore." "And were also not going to be going here anymore." Tracy and Seaweed looked stunned…this is too much for them in one day; first they find out that Link and Penny are going to be steps, and now they fin out that they might not ever see them again.

"Ya'll are kidding right?" Seaweed asked and looking really frightened. "I wish I was hunny… I don't want to move either but our parents insist…I'm so sorry." Said Penny crying on his shoulder, and he gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to Tracy, I love you with all my heart you know that right, and I promise to call you everyday and even visit." "You promise Link and Penny?" Tracy said tearing up. "Of course Trace you're my best friend you, Seaweed and Link are the people I trust more, and no matter what you will always be my best friend." Penny said hugging her best friend. "Thanks Pen…you'll always be my best friend to…don't ever doubt that."

"You know what cracker boy…you're actually not that bad I've grown to be really close to you, and I'll sure as hell miss you." Seaweed said to Link giving him props. "Ya, you're pretty cool to Stubbs."

"Link I love you and I will never forget you…not ever." They shared a really great kiss. "I'll never forget you either my little Trace."


	9. Chapter 9

**5 months later…**

It was the day that Penny and Link really didn't want to come; it was the day their parents are getting married. They had to admit though, they looked madly in love just like Link is with Tracy, and Seaweed is with Penny. Penny and Link had asked their parents if Seaweed and Tracy's family can come, and they didn't seem to have a problem with it (except for Prudy, she wasn't so sure about Seaweed, but she said yes anyway.) Penny was in the dressing room with her mom helping her with make-up and her dress.

"Mom, you look beautiful, I'm really happy for you, even though I'm going to have to get used to having a father again." Penny said crying. Her dad has been sentenced in jail for about 5 years, so Prudy had divorced him. "Thanks Penny, sweetie, I really don't want to talk about you're father right now, and Matthew will be much better. "I hope so, even though it still is going to be awkward between Link and I, speaking of Link, I wonder what he is doing right now."

In the other dressing room, Link was fixing up his father's tux. "YOU LOOK GREAT DAD!" screamed Link, he was really and truly happy for his father and Prudy, even though things weren't going to be the same. "I'm sorry Link, I should have asked you for you're permission first, since that's what I always did, but I was so excited that I picked a really nice, and it was out of Baltimore." "I'm going to miss Tray sooooo much dad, I can't bare to not see her as much as I see her, and Seaweed and I were just getting to no each other better, it's going to be really hard to say our final good-byes." Link really meant what he was saying, he really did love Tracy, and he and Seaweed were becoming really close friends. "I know son, but I promise, after we get settled in the new house we would come and visit." "Promise dad?" "Promise" and the son and father hugged.

A couple of minutes later, the wedding was beginning, Seaweed and Tracy was in the first row really happy to see Penny and Link, Wilbur, Edna, Lil. Inez, and Motormouth Maybelle were in the back row, Inez felt a little sad that she didn't get to sit beside her brother and Tracy. "Mama, can I please sit beside Seaweed and Tracy, I don't feel comfortable sitting beside old people." "Ok baby, hey, if you don't know Inez we sure have beat, so we can still move, I mean, you saw Miss. Edna." Thanks Mom." Inez got up and sat with Seaweed and Tracy. First Prudy's bride maids were walking down the aisle, and Then Penny and Link were coming down the aisle together, her arms through his arms, the both winked at Seaweed and Tracy and they winked back. Then the bride was coming down the aisle, Matthew couldn't believe how beautiful Prudy looked. When she reached at the altar, they said their vows, and the preacher asked "Whoever don't think That Prudy Pingleton and Matthew Larkin shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold you're piece." Penny and Link was actually going to put up their hand and say they reject, but they knew they were going to be in a lot of trouble. "Okay so Matthew Larkin, you may now kiss you're bride." The preacher said smiling at him "Of course, my favorite part." He kissed her very passionately and everyone said aww, and almost all the women in the sanctuary were crying, including Penny.

"I am very happy for the both of you; I hope you two have a god married life." Said Ms. Maybelle "Dido, congratulations" Said Wilbur and Edna. Penny and Link came up behind them, "So we better head to the restaurant to have the dinner" Penny said to everyone. Tracy and Seaweed came up behind them and they had a group hug. "Don't worry, were not moving until next week, we will see you, and plus were going to come back and visit after we get settled in our new home." Link said to everyone, Penny looked shock

"Really, how come I wasn't told about this?" "My dad told me in the dressing room, so now you know." "That's good and when we don't see you, I want you to still call and write letters, even though you're just in anther city." Tracy said to both Penny and Link "Dido, baby you will call e right." "Of course Seaweed, there is no doubt in my mind that says I won't call you." Penny said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You will call me to, right Link." "Of course little darling." "I have to admit something to you though Link, I've had a crush on you for about 3 years." Tracy said really shyly, Penny and Seaweed were both smiling "Really, how come you never told me that before." "Because I was too scared to, I didn't have enough guts, and plus I love you're more deeply than I have before" "Thanks Trace," They shared a kiss "Penny, you know I love you two right?" Asked Seaweed "Yes, I love you to" "And you promise to always stay in contact with me and don't fall for someone else, cause you are always going to be mine" He said with a smirk "HAHAHA, you're always going to be mine to Seaweed, and you have to promise me not to get another girlfriend." She said tapping his nose "Of course not baby", and he pulled her into a kiss with the parents watching "It's going to be really hard for them to say their actual good-byes" Said Matthew to all the other parents including Inez.

**(I was about to cry while I was writing this, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update soon question: which couple do you think I like better, Link and Tracy, or Penny and Seaweed, review and answer the question plz, thanks.)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the saddest and most depressing day that can come… it's when the Larkin's and the new Larkin's move to Aberdeen

It was the saddest and most depressing day that can come… it's when the Larkin's and the new Larkin's move to Aberdeen. It is going be really hard for everyone to say good-bye especially the 2 couples. Link and Penny went to Motormouth records to say their final good-byes.

"Link and I have an announcement to make."

Link started off

"Through this time getting to know all of you has been wonderful. We had a lot of laughs of singing and dancing, and a lot of hanging out." Maybelle, Corny, Inez, Amber, Duane, Wilbur, Edna, Seaweed, and Tracy were all their listening

"Were gonna miss you guys sooooo much…. (Penny started breaking down) and were not going to forget anyone of you guys… cause you're our family and we love you all soo much" Penny couldn't stop crying

All the girls in the room were crying, and the guys were trying to stay strong.

"I'm going to miss you soo much Pen, im going to miss talking to you everyday and go out together and everything that we used to do." Tracy was crying really hard into penny's shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you to Trace, but we'll come and visit, I promise." Penny tried to make Tracy…and herself calm down. "I know, but it still won't be the same Pen." They hugged for a while longer "I know."

"You know cracker that was some speech you and Penny gave, it really touched." Seaweed said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Stubbs, I'm really going to miss you calling me cracker boy" Link and Seaweed started laughing. "And I'm going to miss you spraying your hairspray every minute and calling me Stubbs. Take care of Penny for me iight." Seaweed told him. "Sure of course, only if you take care of my baby doll." "No problem." They hugged a little while.

"Well baby, I guess this is good-bye." Seaweed said to Penny. I know, I didn't wan everything to be like this…I'm going to miss you soo much, and I love you." Penny started crying all over again.

"I love you to baby, and I'm gonna miss you too a lot." Seaweed grabbed her in his arms, and gave her a kiss that they both will never forget, and then he hugged her tight."

In the meantime, Tracy and Link were talking

"Well baby doll, it's been a big adventure knowing you." "In what way do you mean big Link?" Tracy asked giving him a look. "NO NO NO, not in that way Trace, I mean that you are my adventure and you helped me through a lot of thing and…" "And what Link?" She was determined to know. "And I love you" Tracy started tearing up as soon as he said that. "I love you to Link." They gave each other a kiss

"It was nice meeting all of you Ms. Maybelle, Amber, Corny, Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad, Duane, and Inez. Link and I will never forget you all" Penny said as they were about to walk through the door. "Bye everyone" Link shouted "Later Link and Penny." Tracy and Seaweed came up to both of them again. "So Seaweed, you'll wait for me right?" Penny asked hoping he'll say yes. "Of course." "You to right Link?" "No doubt."

The two walked through the door heading back to their house, getting their suitcases, and meeting each other in the vehicle, and off they went all 4 of them to Aberdeen.


	11. authors note

A/N: in the last chapter I forgot to say that the answer is Penny/Seaweed because I think that they have sweet chemistry and that they are so adorable together, but I like Link and Tracy to, but I prefer Penny and Seaweed

**A/N: in the last chapter I forgot to say that the answer is Penny/Seaweed because I think that they have sweet chemistry and that they are so adorable together, but I like Link and Tracy to, but I prefer Penny and Seaweed. By the way, I think Elijah is HOT!! And I just love him.**

**Sorry for the really long update but, things has been going on so I couldn't update or anything, and like I said in the REAL Penny story, my computer had a virus.**


	12. author other note

**A: N/ did you guys hear that there is going to be a hairspray 2 a sequel to the 2007 one. I don't know about you guys, but I am over the moon. This better not be crappy or else…. I really want the original cast to be in this.**


End file.
